FG42
The FG42, is a Light support weapon used in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 3, and Call of Duty: World at War. In Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive, the weapon is only available when scoped. In Call of Duty 3, scoped and non-scoped variants are available. In Call of Duty: World at War, the FG-42 is available unscoped in single player, and can attach a Telescopic Sight in multiplayer. Call of Duty and United Offensive The FG42 can fire in fully automatic mode or semiautomatic. Unlike how the FG42 handles in real life, the Call of Duty one has very manageable recoil. Just fire three round bursts, and recoil is then fine. This weapon packs a major punch, and usually destroys enemies within three or so shots. Its high rate of fire means that you'll be putting a ton of lead into the air within a few seconds. Its only limiting factor is its 20-round magazine; reloading during any spare moment is a must. The FG42 also has a built-in scope. In CoD1, the scope is identical to the Scoped K98k and Scoped Mosin-Nagant. However, in UO, the scope is revised, similar to the Springfield crosshair scope. Once again, burst fire is the key to effectively using this weapon, this time as a sniper rifle. In Call of Duty Single Player, this weapon can only be found in the first four maps, mostly to help new players. In the first three, enemies will have it, while in the fourth, it'll be laying around in a bunker. In Multiplayer, the FG42 can be found lying around if the server enables it. It comes with no extra magazines. Many clans have banned it because of how overpowered it is. Image:fg42_1.png|The FG42 in CoD1 and UO. Image:fg42iron_1.png|The FG42's scope. File:FG42_No_scope_CoD1.jpg|The FG42 without a scope via mod. Call of Duty 3 Unlike in Call of Duty, there are both scoped and non-scoped variants in the game. In this game the FG42 can only be found in campaign. The FG42 has a tremendous amount of recoil, making it hard to control without firing in short bursts while scoped. However, it's still very deadly, and especially when non-scoped, as the weapon's iron sights are quite manageable and the rate of fire means it can act as a substitute submachine gun while in close quarters. Also, the gun is very effective if fired from the hip. The scope increases accuracy and range, but accuracy is decreased if the user fires it fully automatic, rather, it is often more recommended to fire in burst of two or three while scoped. Simply, one or two shots are required to kill an enemy while scoped or non-scoped, making it as powerful as the Kar-98k. Unfortunately, the low ammo capacity of its 20-round magazine means frequent reloading, meaning this weapon is usually not used, and scarce ammo means that you will run out of ammo quickly. It can be found in the second chapter in both scoped and non-scoped variants, the sixth chapter in an unscoped variant, and the thirteenth chapter in a scoped variant. However, in the second chapter, you can pick up ammo for the scoped version if you keep the unscoped version with you at hand as well. Although the weapon's high rate of fire is a very useful advantage, it's ammunition is sometimes low for such rifle, and it was least seen in the series. Still, it is one of the best, if not, the best weapon in the game. File:CoD3_FG42.jpg|Main view File:CoD3_FG42_ADS.jpg|Ironsight view Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer In Call of Duty: World at War, the FG42 is found only during the Soviet Red Army campaign missions. The weapon is rarely found, and ammo is too scarce meaning the player is forced to trade in the weapon for another. There are also multiple hidden FG42s in the mission, "Their Land, Their Blood". One is first found at the beginning of the level, inside the starting house. It is near the newly made "exit", laying on the wall to the right. There are several others found throughout the level. There are some that can be picked up in the bunkers in the trench area, and hidden behind crates later on. Ammo is still oftentimes too scarce for the weapon to be carried with the player throughout the mission without depleting the ammo supply. It is a regular spawn from the mystery box in the Nazi Zombies gamemodes. The FG42 has extraordinary power, being able to rip limbs off and blow apart heads with a single shot, making it effective as a one shot kill weapon. Use this to your advantage to make up for the aforementioned scarcity of ammo. Aim the FG42 like you would a semi-automatic rifle, and click the trigger button, do not hold it down, as it has a very heavy recoil in singleplayer. This is vital in hardened or veteran campaigns. Strangely, the FG42 has a 32 round magazine in the game. However, there is no record of a 32 round magazine ever made for it, only 10, 20, and 30 round magazines. Multiplayer The FG42 is a German light machine gun unlocked at level 45. It has the same rate of fire as the MG42, in which both are quite high, but sacrifices a small amount of stopping power for lower recoil, higher movement speed, and higher hip fire accuracy. The FG42 is the only machine gun that can be equipped with a Telescopic Sight; however, it does have high sway, and is not used often due to the "pinpoint" iron sights. As with all iron sights, the iron sights are best aimed by pointing at the blade in the middle of the ring. Its primary defect is its extremely small magazine, which means frequent reloading with this weapon. In Hardcore, when Stopping Power is equipped, it is always a one hit kill. In Core modes, Stopping Power and Bandolier are frequently used in order to conserve ammo. Sleight of Hand is popular as well. Some daring players put Double Tap on the FG42. While Double tap does kill faster than stopping power, it depletes the whole magazine within seconds. In other words, the player will be reloading after every kill, and draining ammo after only a few bursts. Even if you don't have double tap, it is recommended to reload after every shot or kill; the reloading is quick, but even without the Double Tap perk, you will find the magazine is almost always empty. The recoil of the FG42 in multiplayer is very unrealistic, as the real FG42 had massive recoil when firing full power rifle rounds at 900 rounds per minute. With the FG42 players move just as fast as they would with an SMG or Shotgun. In the Limited Edition, there is a code to unlock the FG42 early. However it doesn't actually unlock the gun itself, but a class with the FG42 as its primary weapon. Nazi Zombies In Nazi Zombies, it appears in Nacht der Untoten and Shi No Numa, available from the Mystery Box, and also in Der Riese, from the Mystery Box and off the wall for 1500 points, next to the Speed Cola Machine. It is arguably the best buyable weapon to use. It has high power, ripping through zombies and hellhounds alike. The recoil makes it a problem and is often overlooked because of this. The high rate of fire cancels out the need for Double Tap and the slower reload time makes the need for Speed Cola. It is good as a backup but is also effective with the Thompson, STG 44, Type 100 or Wunderwaffe. It is quite effective against Hellhounds. When it is Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the 420 Impeller, increasing firepower, magazine size, rate of fire, and held ammo. Recoil becomes an even bigger problem as it "climbs" while firing, so it is advisable to aim for the legs and let the recoil move it towards the head and chest. While this gun is often overlooked by players, it is the ONLY Machine gun in Der Riese which can be purchased off the wall, and when upgraded it offers a massive ammo capacity of over 400 rounds. Being purchaseable from the wall gives a player the enormous advantage of being able to replenish ammo at any time with 4500 points, this is a feat not possible with either the MG42 or Browning M1919, as those machine guns are only available from the mystery box. For this reason, the FG42 is arguably the most worthwhile wall purchased weapon in Der Riese, and so some players will skip right past the Thompson/Trenchgun and make this their first weapon purchase. Image:fg42_5.png|The FG42 in CoD:WaW. Image:fg42iron_5.png|The FG42's ironsight. File:PaP_FG42.jpg|The 420 Impeller Trivia *The Barracks incorrectly states that the FG-42 will unlock a Sniper Scope instead of a Telescopic Sight after achieving 75 kills. *In both single player and multiplayer mode, when the FG-42 is mounted, one bullet fire would be equal to a three bullet burst fire. This applies to the other mountable machine guns as well. *Although you see the FG42 in a few levels, you never actually see a German use it in WaW's campaign. *When aiming down the iron sight, a number can be seen. It must be looked at in bright light. *A finger print can be seen in the back of the iron sights in the right level of lights. *Not only does the FG-42's power dismember limbs and blow apart heads, but can also send a soldier's corpse flying. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Machine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons